Brett Storm
Brett Storm is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is the owner of XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) where he is a 3 Time World Heavyweight Champion and the current Intercontinental Champion in his first reign. Brett Storm is a 13x World Champion overall in his CAW Career. 12 in the CAW Community, 1 in the Twitter CAWmunity (2x in YXW, 3x in XWP, 1x in IWA, 2x in ENA, 1x in CXW, 1x in PCW, 1x in BSW, 1x in AFW, 1x in ECCW). Brett Storm is also brothers (in kayfabe) with fellow CAW wrestler and X Bullet Club member Kenny Taylor. He is also the real life brother of fellow CAW Wrestler Curtis Stunt. XWP Career (2016-Present) Season 1: World Heavyweight Champion & Feud with X Bullet Club; Morpheus Brett Storm started XWP and put himself in a pre-show battle royal for the World Heavyweight Championship which he would win to become champion. He would face DJ Hero in the first episode of XWP in a champion vs champion match which he would lose. Later on in the night Lula would win a No.1 Contenders Match to face Brett Storm for the XWP World Heavyweight Championship at Pride CPV. At Pride, Brett Storm retained his title by DQ when Max Mercury attacked him. Brett Storm would be drafted to Smackdown as part of the Brand Split. On the first Smackdown after the Brand Split, Storm would face Kenny Taylor in the longest match in XWP so far which he would win by DQ however Kenny continued the assault but Matteo saved Storm by hitting Kenny with a Superkick. At Outlaw, Brett Storm would lose his World Heavyweight Championship to Lula in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Brett's nemesis Max Mercury. Since Matteo defeated Lula on Smackdown to become the new XWP World Champion, Brett Storm decided to enter the MITB Ladder Match at Unbreakable for another chance to fight for the world title he lost. At Unbreakable, Brett Storm would compete in the MITB Ladder Match where his eternal rival Max Mercury ended up winning the match and the briefcase. Following Unbreakable, Brett Storm would challenge Mr. MITB Max Mercury to a No Holds Barred Match at Summerslam with the MITB Contract on the Line. Mercury wouldn't agree at first until, Storm added the stipulation that the loser would leave XWP shall they lose in which Mercury would agree to. Before his scheduled match with Max Mercury, the XBC Leader would end up cashing his MITB Briefcase on Matteo to become the new XWP World Heavyweight Champion. Afterwards, Brett Storm would come out saying all that Mercury's actions did was turn the match to a World Title Match with the loser still leaving XWP. At Summerslam, Brett Storm would lose to Max Mercury following an interference by his brother, the new XWP Hardcore Champion & XBC Member Kenny Taylor. On the Smackdown after Summerslam, a masked man who coincidently has the same tattoos as Brett Storm attacked Max Mercury. At Psychopath, the masked man attacked Zack Thompson and tried to do the same to Max Mercury but Max would escape, he would announce that he was called Morpheus and his plan was to get Brett Storm back in XWP. At Survivor Series, Morpheus would answer Zack Thompson's open challenge but would disqualify himself after hitting Zack with a chair. On the Smackdown after Survivor Series, Morpheus managed Matteo in his IC Title match against Zack Thompson, however, Matteo was unsuccessful. At Destruction, Morpheus would team with Matteo to win against X Bullet Club's Max Mercury & Zack Thompson. At Royal Rumble, Morpheus attacked Reggie Killer and took his place in the Rumble at Number 27. Morpheus would eliminate Kenny Taylor & Zack Thompson before being distracted by Max Mercury and eliminated by Mahadi Khan. At World's Collide, Morpheus would win the Internet Title by beating Mahadi Khan and Matteo. Morpheus would lose the Internet Title on the SD before WrestleMania against Seth Turner after interference from Max Mercury. At WrestleMania Morpheus would defeat Max Mercury allowing Brett Storm to return. Season 2: Heel Turn, Various Feuds, X Bullet Club Alignment & 3x World Champion Later on in the night, Brett Storm would attack his supposed friend Matteo turning heel in the process. On the Raw after WrestleMania, Brett Storm explained himself saying that in his mind, he was turned on as Matteo didn't even attempt to bring him back to XWP. Later in the night, Storm represented Smackdown against Raw's United States Champion Curtis Stunt and lost because of a slight distraction from Matteo. On the Smackdown after WrestleMania, Brett Storm would become Number 1 Contender to Matteo's World Title after beating Jacob Cass. He would then narrowly escape being attacked by Matteo after the match. At Betrayal, Brett Storm would lose to Matteo but would attack him after the match, attacking the left leg of Matteo (the leg Brett targeted during the match) with a chair. At NXT Take Over: Frankfurt, Brett Storm would open the show, welcoming people to the show and announced that 3 NXT Titles will have a different design by the end of the show. At Mayhem, Brett would battle Matteo to a draw in a Last Man Standing Match to a draw after Brett speared Matteo through the barricade and both men were unable to answer a count of ten. At Money in the Bank, Brett Storm will face Matteo in a 6 Man Tag Team Match with both men picking partners. It was then announced that it would be Brett Storm teaming with the XWP Tag Team Champions The Silver Brothers to take on Matteo, Jake Navor & Connor for the Tag Team Championships as well with the added stipulation of if Brett and The Silver Brothers win, then Brett will get another World Title Match against Matteo at Summerslam. At Summerslam, Brett Storm would beat Matteo after joining X Bullet Club when Max Mercury helped Storm win. At Bragging Rights, Brett would defeat XWP Champion Mario Sanchez after using a Steel Chair. At Psychopath, Brett would successfully defend his Title against Jackson Montgomery before being attacked by the returning Matteo. At Survivor Series, Brett would retain against Matteo but would be cashed in on by Mahadi Khan losing the World Title in the process. On the Raw after Survivor Series, Brett Storm was announced as Christian Cage's reason for being absent at Nightmares. As Storm attacked Cage before the show. It was then announced that at Royal Rumble, Brett Storm will face Christian Cage for sole ownership of XWP in a Street Fight. At Destruction, Brett will have his rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship. At Destruction, Brett would lose in his rematch for the World Title. At Royal Rumble, Brett would defeat Christian Cage, becoming GM of Raw & Smackdown gaining full ownership in the process. Brett would then enter the Royal Rumble at Number 1 where he eliminated 3 Superstars (Undershock, TJ X & Connor) before being eliminated by Matteo. Brett would enter the Rumble again as his alter egos El Connero and Morpheus. He entered at Number 10 as El Connero and was then immediately eliminated by Curtis Stunt. He then entered as Morpheus at Number 38 and eliminated Victor X before being eliminated by Jackson Montgomery. At Take Over: Japan, Brett Storm will face Quincy Demont for Quincy's NHBW Ultraviolent Championship with the stipulation if Brett Storm wins, he joins NHBW full time. At Take Over: Japan, Brett would lose to Quincy. At Unforgiven, Brett and Matteo would battle leaving their match to be thrown out. After the main event. Brett would look to attack Mahadi Khan with a Chair but Matteo would stop him. At WrestleMania 2, Brett Storm would win the XWP World Heavyweight Championship for a record setting 3rd Time defeating Matteo & Mahadi Khan. Season 3: 3rd World Title Reign, Face Turn & Various Feuds At Betrayal, Brett Storm will defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Alieus. Brett Storm would appear on both the Raw & NXT Shows after WrestleMania making different announcements about the respective shows. On the SD after WM2, Brett would retain his Title against Mahadi Khan. At Betrayal, Brett would lose his World Title to Alieus. At Outlaw, Brett Storm would attack Seth Turner and would announce a match between Seth Turner and himself for Pick Your Poison. At Broken Bonds, Brett Storm would get his rematch for the World Title in a Triple Threat match against Alieus & DoggyDog where he would lose being the one pinned. Brett would lose to Seth Turner at Pick Your Poison and shake his hand afterwards, turning Face, thus becoming a Face for the first time since the first XWP WrestleMania. At Money in the Bank, Brett Storm will compete in the Smackdown Money in the Bank Match. At Money in the Bank, Brett Storm would lose the SD MITB Match after Cycloper interfered and Brett was one of the victims of Cycloper. Later in the show, Brett would stand up to Cycloper over what happened earlier in the night and forced Cycloper to defend the Internet Title against Bro Code in a handicap match. At Summerslam, Brett Storm will face off against Cycloper & Mahadi Khan in a Triple Threat Match for the Internet Title. This will be the first time Brett Storm has competed for the Internet Title since he lost it to Seth Turner before WrestleMania 1. At Summerslam, Brett's match for the Internet Championship wouldn't happen as he and Mahadi Khan would be attacked by Cycloper before the match. Later in the night, Brett Storm would announce Cycloper's match at World's Collide. At Royal Bash, Brett Storm will take part in the Royal Bash Tournament. At World's Collide III, Brett would compete twice. First he entered the Rumble match at number 5 and would eliminate 5 guys (Vandy Phoeuk, Mario Sanchez, Alex Silver, Demon Spyke & Benjamin Sullivan) before being eliminated by Francaios. As XWP & ECCW both got 3 points after the Internet Championship match, Brett faced Matteo in a tiebreaker in a losing effort. At Royal Bash, Brett Storm would qualify for the gauntlet by teaming with Jacob Cass defeating Vandy Phoeuk & Roacher. Storm would enter the gauntlet and would eliminate his brother Curtis Stunt by reversing Curtis Stunt's attempt to eliminate Brett in the way he did at Royal Rumble S02. Brett would last until the final 3 before being eliminated by rival Cycloper. At Psychopath, Brett would face Cycloper where the winner gets a World Title Match at Survivor Series in a losing effort. After missing Survivor Series following an unspecified injury thought to be caused in the match with Cycloper, Brett Storm will return to action at Take It Or Leave It facing off against Shadow following a challenge from Shadow. At Take It Or Leave It, Brett Storm would lose to Shadow before announcing he would face whoever the Intercontinental Champion is at WrestleMania. Brett would announce himself as one of 64 CAWs in the All-Star Tournament where he would defeat Max Mercury in the first round before losing to Mr. Black in the second round. At Royal Rumble, Brett Storm would enter at Number 30 where he would eliminate Max Mercury before being eliminated himself by Abigor. On the Smackdown following Royal Rumble, he would make a match between him and Matteo to take place at St. Valentines Day Massacre. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Storm would continue his losing streak when he lost to Matteo. At WrestleMania, Brett will face Max Mercury for the XWP Intercontinental Championship in a career threatening match. A couple of weeks before the show, Brett Storm would cut a promo on ENA Wrestler Rogan Rex calling him out for a match. A few days later, a match between the two was announced to take place at a later date. At WrestleMania, Brett would defeat Max Mercury for the IC Title before being attacked by Rogan Rex. However he was saved by Max Mercury who turned face in the process. Season 4: Intercontinental Champion At XWP Backlash House Show S04, Brett Storm will face Rogan Rex in a No Holds Barred Non-Title Match. At Backlash, Storm would defeat Rex. After the match, he would announce that he would face Anthony Payne at Betrayal for his IC Title. XWP Championships & Accomplishments